Dia de Muertos
by DanniMoon
Summary: Arnold, Helga y Gerald se encuentran en México justamente por el famoso "Día de muertos", los tres estan fascinados con esta tradición pero todo puede cambiar con un acontecimiento, pase y comenten :) (One-shot Terminado)


**Hola! Hola! Me llamo Danny he hecho varios one-shots aquí por si los quieren leer están en mi perfil (:, hoy les traigo otro, es acerca de la tradición mexicana "Día de muertos", sé que aún no es noviembre pero me llego la inspiración y lo quise subir hoy jeje, espero que les guste y que me comenten que tal y pues que me perdonen por mi faltas de redacción (:**

 **Gracias y Adios**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ¡Oye Arnold! No me pertenecen, son de Craig Bartlett, yo los uso simplemente para mi pequeña historia

 **Día de muertos**

Arnold se encontraba encantado viendo un altar que tenía una foto de un señor en la parte de hasta arriba, en cambio Gerald no le agradaba la idea de que mucha gente festejara la muerte.

-¿Sabes?, esto es un poco tenebroso para mí – le dijo el moreno al rubio.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cabeza de cepillo?, es increíble cómo la gente aún recuerda a sus seres amados, incluso después de la muerte- respondió fascinada la rubia que tiene una sola ceja.

-Señora, ¿Quién es el de la foto?- pregunto el rubio

-Mi esposo- respondió una señora de mediana edad avanzada mirando a los niños

-Nos podría explicar que significa exactamente el altar- dijo alto temeroso el moreno

-Bueno, el altar del día de muertos puede estar conformado por tres niveles como el que ven, el tercer nivel significa "El inframundo" para que nuestro ser querido pueda visitarnos tiene que ser guiado por eso colocamos veladoras para que pueda ver la luz y estas mismas las puede llevar de regreso, el segundo nivel es "La tierra" ahí colocamos lo que más le gustaba de comer, como el pan, mole, dulces, algunas bebidas y el primer nivel "El cielo" donde colocamos su fotografía para que él sepa que este altar es para él, y así mismo ponemos imágenes religiosas-respondió la señora mientras señalaba cada nivel de su altar.

-¿Usted cree que si venga su esposo?-pregunto dudoso Arnold

-Claro que si muchacho- le dijo la señora amable- he tenido la experiencia de cuando quito el altar pruebo la comida y no tiene sabor alguno.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el rubio

-Sí, mi niña, esta tradición es cien por ciento reales- le dijo la señora

-¿Y qué significan estas flores?- pregunto Gerald

-Nunca había visto flores así-dijo Arnold

-Huelen muy rico-concluyo la rubia

-Las flores se llaman cempoalxochitl, son flores muy utilizadas en estos tiempos y curiosamente solo florecen por esta época del año, estas ayudan a que las animas puedan llegar del mas allá, con su olor y su color las guía-

-¡Me encanta México!-grito la rubia- es increíble como tienen tantas tradiciones

-Si es muy famosa esta tradición en todo el mundo, vienen muchos extranjeros a ver estos altares y estar toda la noche-dijo la señora

-¿Toda la noche?-dijo atónico Gerald-Toda la noche se la pasan en el panteón

-Tradicionalmente sí, pero hay mucha gente que de igual forma pone altares en su casa-le respondió la señora

-¿En sus casas?-pregunto Arnold-

-Sí, mucha gente prefiere tener esta tradición en su casa-Le dijo la señora

-¿No les da miedo porque llegue su familiar del mas allá?-Pregunto Helga

-no, ellos viene muy contentos, no te espantan ni nada- dijo la señora ilusionada viendo la foto de su marido

-¿Cómo saben que ellos están aquí?-pregunto Helga otra vez

-Simplemente sientes la presencia de ellos, por eso la gente vela junto con los altares-

-¡Fascínante!-exclamo el rubio

-tengo hambre, deberíamos de buscar algo de comer-dijo Gerald

Los tres niños se despidieron de la señora, estaban fascinados con la historia que les había contado, era increíble cómo la gente podía creer en eso y estaban tan entusiasmados por eso

-Están muy buenos los famosos "tamales"-dijo Arnold saboreando su cena

-Lo voy a repetir otra vez, ¡Me encanta México!- dijo la rubia- y ¡Amo su comida!

-No es por presumirles niños pero los tamales que hace mi esposa saben mejor que estos-dijo un señor de mediana edad

A Arnold se le hacía conocido ese señor, no le quiso preguntar que si lo había visto antes porque era el primer día que estaban en México así que era imposible que se hubieran hablado antes, " A lo mejor lo vi entre toda esta gente" fue el único pensamiento del rubio en ese momento.

-¿De verdad señor? ¿Acaso hay más sabrosos que estos?-dijo la rubia muy ilusionada

-Claro que si güera, mi mujer hace muchos tamales por esta época, le encanta estas tradiciones- le comentaba el señor mientras arreglaba unas flores de cempoalxochitl.

-Creo que a todo el mundo por aquí le gusta- dijo Gerald mientras veía a toda la gente apurada arreglando los altares- de verdad no sé cómo la gente aquí está feliz por ver a los muertos

-jajajaja, lo que pasa niño es que nosotros los mexicanos festejamos todo, incluso la muerte-le dijo el señor muy amable mientras seguía arreglando las flores- listo la quedaron

-¿Qué es eso señor?-pregunto el adorno de flores que parecía una corona

-Una corona de flores de cempoalxochitl, quería ser un adorno para el cabello para las niñas- dijo mientras se la ponía a Helga en la cabeza

-Esta precioso- respondió ilusionada Helga

-te queda muy bien güera- le dijo el señor- si quieres probar los verdaderos tamales aquí de México, pueden ir con mi esposa, ella está aquí todo derecho, está a punto de sacar los tamales y ponerlos en el altar, es la única que trae tamales recién hechos

-muchas gracias señor, iremos ahorita- le dijo Arnold mientras se despedía

Los niños iban a empezar a caminar cuando Gerald se volteo para preguntarle al señor como se llama su esposa, pero no vio a nadie

-¡Vaya este señor si se fue pronto!-exclamo el moreno

-Realmente es muy rápido-dijo su mejor amigo

-Ya empezó a hacer aire-dijo Helga mientras cubría sus brazos, el viento que solo fue repentino

Los niños comenzaron a caminar justo por la dirección que el señor les había dado, vieron a todos muy entretenidos acomodando sus altares y regresaron con la señora de hace rato que estaba sacando comida y curiosamente era tamales, lo más raro del caso es que era la única que traía tamales.

-¿Señora son tamales recién hechos?-pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Si niño, ¿no gustan?-

-Podemos jurar que un señor nos acaba de decir que su esposa hacia los mejores tamales y que traía recién hechos-dijo el moreno ya asustado

-¡Chicos! Vean la foto del altar bien-dijo atónita Helga

En la foto del altar se encontraba el señor que se habían encontrado hace poco, justamente con esa ropa, los niños y más Gerald se asustaron.

-A mi esposo siempre le gusto conversar con los niños-dijo la señora- y a mis hijas les hacía en esta época coronas de flor de cempoalxochitl, así como la que tú traes güera

Helga simplemente se quedó atónita mientras tocaba la corona, era exactamente el mismo señor que se la dio, el de la foto.


End file.
